Mi único deseo
by Sakkaku Akira
Summary: Mi vida ya no es la misma.Ya no hay esa luz que me protegía permanentemente.¿Un sueño?¿Una pesadilla?¿Es esto lo que realmente quise?No,esto lo quería el Sasuke de antes,ahora es diferente.Hoy voy a cambiar este cruel destino...porque es...mi único deseo.


Notas del fanfic:

Ohayo a todos, mi nombre es Aki-chan y les presentare mi primer trabajo en este ámbito de los fanfics. Este esta dedicado a todos mis conocidos, especialmente a mi aniki (Iruse-chan) y a Sasuke_Uchiha.

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo lo utilizo sin fines de lucro. Tan solo para expresar mis ideas.

´´Mi único deseo…´´

_´´El__ final de un camino ha llegado. Ya no existe presente ni futuro. Tan solo el pasado. Pasado por el cual hoy…sellare mi destino´´ _

Sasuke POV

El cielo había transformado sus colores, impregnando en éste la calidez infinita que solo yo, alma solitaria, podría admirar. El gran faro de irradiantes luces vesperinas yacía iluminando mi rostro, que a diferencia de lo superficial, no percibía indicios de la misma. Igual se podría decir del resto de mi cuerpo. Desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, no se hallaban sentidos. Igual ya no importaba.

Mi cuerpo, a pesar de encontrarse inmóvil sobre un gran e imponente terreno, no estaba allí…estaba…volando. Aunque sin alas, porque yo no era un ángel, nunca lo fui ni lo seré.

Encontrándome en ese estado podía admirar aun más este lugar. Los árboles a lo lejos, teñidos de un color anaranjado, obra echa por el sol. Las nubes moviéndose hacia una sola dirección. Claro que esto no era así. Las nubes no se mueven, el mundo lo hace. Tan solo es una ilusión, un engaño de la naturaleza.

Mirando hacia abajo podía observar el inmenso río. Tan tranquilo, tan apacible. Sus aguas se mostraban de un color extremadamente cristalino, dejando ver con claridad las grandes y pequeñas rocas acompañado por uno que otro pez que se hallaba nadando en las mismas.

Ahora que recuerdo, nunca he admirado un paisaje de esta magnitud. Más bien nunca lo he observado detalladamente, analizando cada rincón sin dejar ninguna desapercibida. Esta era mi primera vez y sin duda…la ultima.

Ya no quiero esta falsa faceta de la naturaleza, de la vida misma. Ya no quiero vivir en un mundo de mentiras. Lo único que deseo es ser feliz, al lado de la única persona que me quiso realmente y que a causa de ignorancia ya no esta.

Esa persona era mi hermano. Me atrevo a decirlo, ya no tengo miedo. Ya no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí. Es más, les doy la libertad de pensar lo que quieran. Aunque como dije antes, ya no sirve de nada. Sin tí hermano mi vida no tiene sentido.

Me es difícil pensar que hubiera pasado si nada de esto habría ocurrido. Si yo no hubiese dejado la aldea, marchándome a las filas de Orochimaru, en busca de una venganza vacía y sin fundamentos, ¿Todo para qué? Para darme cuenta de que mi propia existencia, mi vida entera, era una mentira. Que todo lo que hice a lo largo de mi mísera vida era un gran error. Error que tu me hiciste creer hermano, tan solo para proteger a este ser despreciable como yo. Este ser que no merecía tu gran amor. No, nunca lo mereció. Porque este ser debió haber muerto aquel día, cuando decidiste interpretar el papel de asesino, convirtiéndote en el ser más vil y despiadado para los ojos del mundo. Ese día habías acabado con tu vida para salvar la mía.

Te habías transformado en tu propio antagonista. Mostraste esas facetas tan siniestras con el único propósito de hacerme más fuerte y así en futuro, matarte.

Querías morir en mis manos, aun sabiendo que tu vida estaba condenada a una enfermedad terminal. Y sabias que yo lo haría, porque era mi deseo, tu deseo. ¿Tan fuerte fue tu amor como para sacrificar tu vida entera por mí?, ¿No ves que yo no merecía semejante hecho? Sinceramente fuiste un tonto, aniki.

Al desear mi bienestar en Konoha preferiste habitar en la oscuridad, protegiéndome desde las sombras. Dejándote a ti vacío, sin vida.

Anhelabas mi felicidad. Querías que, a pesar de todo, no me aflija por el destino que me toco vivir. Que me olvidara de todo para ser una persona normal, como todos.

Si, era verdad. Mis problemas ya no pesarían tanto como lo hacen ahora, pero… ¿Y tú aniki? ¿En verdad creíste que seria feliz así? Lo repito, fuiste un tonto.

Sin ti no existe ni existirá un presente ni mucho menos un futuro para mí. Quizás fue esto lo que no pensaste con anterioridad. No, ni tampoco lo transcribiste en el libro que deseabas _entregarme_. Si, eso fue. Un libro era lo que quisiste darme donde en su interior, en cada una de las blancas páginas, se hallaba hasta el más mínimo hecho de mi vida, al igual que de la tuya.

Tan simple, tan perfecta fue tu obra que nunca desvió su rumbo. Demostrando que habías observado minuciosamente cada detalle de tus apartados antes de _entregármelo._ Pero yo ahora me pregunto: ¿Cuándo fue el día que me lo _entregaste_? ¿Será en esos días de gran felicidad donde aún éramos niños? ¿O será aquella noche de luna llena en donde masacraste a nuestro clan? Simplemente no lo sé.

Al transcurrir el tiempo, tus escritos habían "cobrado vida", cumpliéndose así cada letra, cada oración, cada párrafo y cada página de tu historia. Hasta que finalmente había llegado el final. Ese final tan esperado por mí y por ti.

Tal vez si viera con mis antiguos ojos, ese final me hubiera fascinado. Pero no fue así. ´´_Mi vida entera fue un árbol de ilusiones. Mi vida entera fue una noche sin estrellas´´_

Ya sin vendas en mis ojos puedo ver con infinita claridad la única verdad. Al fin me he dado cuenta lo que realmente querías comunicarme, ¿Pero de qué sirvió aniki? ¿De qué sirvió si tu no estas junto a mí?

Mi vida se ha hecho un abismo de tinieblas donde solo se halla el dolor y el sufrimiento, pero ya no más…

Hoy nuestras lágrimas caerán a las ruinas del pasado, para quedarse allí en el olvido. Hoy nuestras almas volverán a ser uno. Hoy tomare una pluma y escribiré un nuevo final a nuestra historia. Deshojando las páginas deslúcidas de nuestro libro, nuestra vida. Para así, de una vez y para siempre, ser felices.

Fin de Sasuke POV

Firme y decidido, Sasuke Uchiha se aproximaba hacia el profundo abismo. Cada paso resonaba en ese silencioso lugar, siendo como único testigo el gran y flagrante atardecer.

Simplemente ya nada importaba. Tan solo quería abrir las puertas del cielo para reencontrarse con su ángel, con su único amor, Itachi.

Un paso era lo que ahora los separaba, hallándose al fin al borde del acantilado.

Inclinó su rostro hacia abajo. Aguas serenas de gran pureza era lo que podía observar. Cerró sus ojos. Esbozó una cálida sonrisa. Y se lanzó. Sasuke Uchiha se había lanzado al abismo.

…

—Finalmente, el joven enamorado se lanzó a las aguas del imponente acantilado—dijo con serenidad un Itachi de corta edad—. El estruendo que ocasionó su frágil cuerpo al chocar en éstas fue lo último que se pudo escuchar—dió un corto respiro y prosiguió—. El gran manto vesperino, ahora teñido de un color sumamente oscuro, dejaba admirar su esbelta magnitud. Las aguas acalladas se deleitaban ante semejante visión. Más aún, al ver asomarse a las pequeñas estrellas que acababan de florecer. Sin duda alguna, el joven se había reencontrado con su amado. Fin. —terminó la historia.

Pero al parecer, el pequeño Sasuke, su hermano menor, no se encontraba conforme con el final. Tanto así que comenzó a sollozar.

—¿Otouto, qué ocurre?—preguntó con desconcierto el mayor.

—E-es que…—contestó con dificultad—n-no me gustó la historia, aniki.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Qué no se supone que todas las historias deben terminar felices?––rebatió con otra pregunta.

Itachi observo a su hermano por unos segundos. Y es que era obvio. Sasuke aún era un niño y difícilmente entendería lo que él quería expresar. Igual decidió explicarle.

—Estas en lo cierto otouto, pero aunque no lo creas, este es un final feliz.

—No lo entiendo—contradijo el menor—. Dos personas que se mueren no es un final feliz.

—Pero —insistió—dos personas que se encuentran unidas para toda la eternidad si lo es.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo. Y es que por más que se esforzaba no lograba entender lo que quería decir su hermano mayor. A lo que Itachi no pasó desapercibido y trató de animarlo.

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes tanto por ello, otouto—dijo—. Es normal que no lo entiendas.—finalizó.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. La tenue luz del cuarto del menor apenas podía iluminarlos. Ya Itachi se arrepentía de haberle contado esa historia. Pero para su sorpresa, Sasuke decidió romper el hielo, abrazando efusivamente al mayor, dejándolo sorprendido.

—¡Onii-san!—chilló—¡Tengo miedo!

¿"Miedo"? se preguntó Itachi. Definitivamente ahora era él el que no entendía a su otouto.

—No te entiendo.¿Por qué tienes miedo?—preguntó.

—¡Tengo miedo a que te separes se mí…!—contestó, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

Al escuchar eso, Itachi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—No seas tonto—dijo, tomando el rostro del menor con sus manos—. Sabes que eso nunca sucederá. Porque yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte.

—¿M-me lo prometes?—preguntó expectante.

—Te lo prometo.—finalizó

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke volvió a retomar el abrazo anterior pero con mucha más fuerza que antes, sonriendo a más no poder. Y es que era indescriptible el amor que sentía por su hermano.

—¡Gracias, aniki!—agradeció el menor—¡No sabes cuan feliz me haces!

Una nueva sonrisa se formuló en el rostro de Itachi.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Tú más que nadie sabe que yo lo haría sin dudarlo. Porque tú eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, y por lo tanto, mi razón de existir.—confesó el mayor a lo que el aludido no hizo más que ruborizarse ante semejante declaración. Porque el lo sabia. Sabía que su querido hermano lo amaba. Lo amaba con la misma intensidad como lo hacia él.

_´´La vida puede tener diversas páginas. Ya sean de dolor o de felicidad pero páginas al fin. He aprendido que para lograr la verdadera felicidad no es bueno saltearse. Siempre ir en orden, despacio y con mucha paciencia. También comprendí que no es bueno sacar conclusiones cuando aún no has terminado de leer este libro de la vida. Porque para hablar hay que saber y para saber hay que leer._

_Gracias a ti aniki, hoy por fin he comprendido el por qué de tus escritos. He descifrado tus enigmas. He encontrado la luz en mis ojos para poder ver la realidad. Pero lo que realmente te agradezco es el gran amor que me profesaste, lográndose así cumplir mi único deseo de ser feliz…a tu lado´´_

FIN

Notas finales del capitulo:

Bien, aquí finalizo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Para serles sincera me he quedado hasta largas horas de la noche, además de que este fic tenía que publicarlo hace un mes aproximadamente. Un gusto escribir para todos ustedes (si es que hay alguno por ahí) y ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como lo disfruté yo.

Hasta entonces, Aki-chan.


End file.
